Nadie piensa en Kurama
by Camaleona
Summary: Nadie repara daños en la pertubada mente del Kyuubi. Sobre todo cuando su portador está con cierto Uchiha.
Title: **Nadie piensa en Kurama**
Category: Anime/Manga » N

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto no me pertenece, es de Sasuke y de Kishimoto.

 _ **Advertencias**_ : relación entre hombres.

* * *

 _Es insoportable_.

Recuerdo los inocentes primeros tiempos donde Naruto agitaba su para nada desarrollado miembrecito, como si de apagar fuego se tratara. Su agitada respiración, cuál niño escapando de una fuerte amenaza, me hizo reír. Y no fue menor la gracia, cuando su cuerpo sufrió la primera convulsión de su vida. " _¡Wow! ¡Otra vez!_ "

Por supuesto que en aquella época, suspiraba nombres como "Sakura", más con el tiempo el rubio había desviado _un poquito_ su imaginación.

Un incidente en un apretujado entrenamiento con el equipo 7, le instó a acomodarse explícitamente el paquete. Kakashi rió, Sakura le pegó y Sasuke parecía más interesado en una piedra con musgo a su lado. Todos atribuyeron la responsabilidad a la cercanía de la pelirosada, sin embargo en un futuro no tan lejano, yo sabría la verdad. La verdad que pariría mis mayores desgracias.

Naruto cambió su sesión autocomplaciente, a una más silenciosa y moderada. Pero justo antes de llegar a lo más alto, se detenía, sacudía la cabeza y se tomaba una de esas malditas duchas heladas que congelaban mis propios huesos. Era tan repetitivo, monótono y aburrido que retiré en su totalidad la poca atención que alguna vez le puse.

Y ahora… ahora extraño _tanto_ esos días, tan poco cargados de cosas que no soporto ver.

Por un lado, algo de orgullo nace en mí, al ver logrados tantos deseos de parte de mi contenedor. Pasó de ser un excluido, a un amado por todos. De un perdedor, al futuro Hokage. De darse la masturbada de su vida luego del reencuentro con un crecido Sasuke, a tenerlo ahora sudando debajo de su delgado cuerpo.

¡Pero carajo que no es justo tener que presenciarlo! ¿Jamás nadie se paró a reparar en mi presencia? ¿Era una forma de ignorar y herir al monstruo interno? He presenciado tantas intimidades, de tantos recipientes en los que fui sellado, que jamás terminaría de contarlo todo. Algunas más perturbadoras que otras, otras más memorables que algunas, y muchas de las que me gustaría olvidarme.

Pero esto… esto ya supera los límites. Es insoportable.

Es insoportable desde el mismo momento en que mi portador se toma tantas molestias para fugarse de Konoha durante la noche. Desde el momento en que Sasuke lo saluda fríamente, como si una hora después no se hicieran gritar. Es insoportable la forma en que hace el tonto apoyando sus caderas _disimuladamente_ en la delantera del rubio, provocando futuras acciones que les acalambran las piernas. Es perturbador presenciar la transición de la estoica cara del moreno a una desfigurada por el placer. Es vergonzoso, escuchar los gemidos de quien se supone que lleva en su apellido crueles leyendas ninjas. Mi portador no se queda atrás, después de todo, no hay nada en lo que no compitan. También es molesto saber que ya no pueden tomar un simple baño por separado. Es imperdonable cuando el Uchiha activa su amenazante Sharingan mientras el otro ruega (o no) no presionar de más, o cuando le envía pequeñas descargas eléctricas cada vez que no obedece. Y es despreciable cuando desgarra la piel de la espalda de Naruto con sus uñas, enrojece con fuertes succiones su cuello, descose las hebras de sus labios con los dientes, y aprieta sus piernas en las caderas bronceadas dejando tantas magulladuras como embestidas recibe. Ni hablar de las lesiones de los turnos de Naruto, donde no tiene reparos en dejarse dominar.

Pero claro, a Naruto no le importa. A Naruto le encanta.

Y le gusta porque no es él el que tiene que reponer su cansancio, no es él el que tiene que poner de su chacra para sanar semejantes machucones, chupones, golpes, mordidas y desgarros todas las malditas noches de vuelta a la aldea.

Pero ya he tomado mi decisión. Esta noche, justo después de que el Uchiha se retire disimulando su pata renga, y volviendo a su careta de siempre, haré mi jugada.

Por mi salud física y mental.

O Naruto le afloja un poco a estos encuentros, o juro que le contaré _con detalles_ , como su santa madre le abría las piernas y _otras cosas más_ a Minato.

* * *

...

* * *

Notas de autora: Se me ocurrió la idea esta tarde en la Universidad (sip, presto mucha atención), y me compadecí mucho del pobre Kuramita (mentira, me dio envidia). Y hagamos un intercambio: si te regalé cosquillas en la panza, vos me regalás un reviewcito, si no, se considera hurto (?).

Editado de Febrero del 2017: No sé si a estas alturas alguien lo va a notar. Pero he decidido editar el fic, mayoritariamente en el cambio de NaruSasu a NaruSasuNaru.


End file.
